mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 110: J.R. Junior Jr.
"JR Junior Jr." was originally released on June 25, 2012. Description It's so hot in the studio, gang. So, so hot. Logic and reason tend to leave the room as waves of molten hot air move in. It's like our ability to keep it together was displaced by degrees. Suggested Talking Points Brave Fever, Bugle Bones, Wayne Knightverse, Mrazzle Dazzle, Nose Douching, Prefixin', Vacation Tips, Yahoo Nonsense, Jaded Outline 03:05 - Hey, I'm a nail-biter. I'm not proud of it, but it's true. I never do the deed in the public, but it can still be embarrassing when people notice my nails. My girlfriend is also not so much a fan of this habit, and is always encouraging me to stop. I am meeting her family next month, and I want to have it under control before I meet them. How do I kill this habit that has had twenty-something years of reinforcement? -- NomNom Nom 11:22 - Y - Sent in by Yaz Crew, from Yahoo Answers user An American Asshole, who asks: Are Fat People easier to Hunt? Like Fat Criminals when they do wrong, and the cops are after them. 18:24 - Sponsored by the Independent Film Channel (not a Money Zone segment) 19:07 - Hey, over the past few years I've picked up quite a few stickers/decals at various concerts, restaurants, bars, etc. My problem is I can't find an appropriate place to display my collection. I fell like I've outgrown putting them on my car, but I do like having them around. Where can I put them that won't seem too immature or douchebag-ish. -- Decal Dilemma In Florida 28:01 - Y - Sent in by Emily Wall, from Yahoo Answers user NaginiPotter, who asks: Could I use a water gun instead of a neti pot? This is an awkward question, but I've broken my neti pot and I'd like to clear out my nasal passages before I leave in a little while or I'll be uncomfortably congested for the rest of the day. I've got at my disposal a little toy watergun and I've seen people use a sqeeze-bottle version of the neti pot. Would it be an efficient temporary replacement for my neti pot? 32:12 - MZ - Sponsored by Stack Soap. Sponsored by Bing. Sponsored by the Independent Film Channel. 36:48 - Hey brothers, so I have a name that is somewhat gender neutral. Is is used as a girl's name more frequently now, but was originally only a boy's name. The problem is that while I like my name, people often assume I am male before we meet. I also receive mail addressed to 'Mister.' Perhaps I'm overreacting, but I'd like to avoid future gender mix-ups. Advice? -- Secret Girl In Virginia 41:53 - I am taking my first vacation in a year in early July. My new job is in upstate New York. I'll be spending three weeks visiting family and friends in Galveston and Austin, Texas, respectively. Before this year, I always took the existence of evenings and weekends to myself for granted, always spending my vacations just lounging around eating my parents' food, but now that I don't just have a job but actually live on the job I'm afraid of wasting my precious, precious vacation time in front of the tube. How do I get the most out of my vacation and return to the relatively-real world refreshed? -- Overworked In New York 48:12 - Y - Sent in by Secret Person, from Yahoo Answers user deseraa, who asks: Im a peanut butter lava lamp with pretty lil unicorns on it!!!!!!WAT ARE YOU??? DNT BE AFRAID TO B KRAZZYY 51:34 - Y - Sent in by Steven Lewis, from Yahoo Answers user lilredhead, who asks: I want my Tattoo Covered Up with another tattoo? Ok , so I have a tat on the Small of my Back , it's one of my Daughters names, But I would lIke to covered with Another tat. the name is "JADE" , any ideas of Anything Big enough to cover it ? .. You dont have to be specific , Just a general Idea of some things , that may work !! Thanks Much ,an HAPPY FRIDAY ALL !! Additional Details: I'm covering up my daughters name , Cause I have gotten another tattoo , with Both of my daughters names in it. So I dont see a point as to having her name twice, when my other girl only has 1 spot !! I'm not a bad Mother !!! lol 57:17 - Housekeeping 60:12 - FY - Sent in by ?, from Yahoo Answers user Franky, who asks: Can I get my dad arrested for watching the news? Quotes On Prefixin' Trivia Deep Cuts * Shortly before the first Yahoo, Travis compares Justin's wit to the trick-piloting skills of Baloo, from the series ''TaleSpin.'' References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Space Jam Category:Stack Soap Category:Tattoos Category:Emily Wall Category:Steve Lewis